


That One Guy in Juniors [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drunk Hookups, Five Times, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of That One Guy in Juniors by orphan_account.Summary:"orFive Times Belc Helped the Narrative Along and One Time It was Already Thereor'Yeah, I know about that, it happened to a teammate when I was in Juniors.'"
Relationships: Tyler Brown/Tyler Seguin, Tyler Seguin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	That One Guy in Juniors [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That One Guy in Juniors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685444) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ceQD9Dk-KlOC89NqDGxGT5_VvCE7VoTU/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/thatoneguyinjuniors)

Thank you to the anonymous author for writing this terribly silly story. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day! It seemed like the appropriate time to post this.


End file.
